


Lessons in Dancing

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not between Steve and Clint), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, clintbartonbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Steve just smiled at him, reaching for his hand.„Dance with me. I‘d like to dance and I‘m not horrible at it.“





	Lessons in Dancing

Uncomfortably, he leaned against the wall and watched the other people.

Technically, Clint knew it could be worse. He could‘ve been stuck with Stark for this. Or with Hill. Not that she wasn‘t attractive but… well, it was Hill. And Stark, even though he would try, it would just be awkward. No one would believe them. Well, not that anybody would believe him that he slept with Steve Rogers, either. Would be nice, though. Probably.

A chuckle next to him alerted Clint that Steve stood next to him, and seriously - _how?!_ He‘s a spy. A damn good one. And Rogers stood appeared next to him? He could practically feel Natasha‘s glare.

„You know, I don‘t think that the people think we‘re together when you‘re just moping in a corner and watching the other people.“, Steve said, holding a glass of champagne in one hand while holding out another for Clint. Thankful for the distraction, he took it and gulped it down. He preferred vodka, but this was a high-class event and he doubted that Fury wanted him to get wasted. And he could play with the nice, expensive looking glass.

„And what else should I do? I‘m not good with people. At least not with those people. You‘re a natural, but me? Naa… that‘s your job, Cap.“, Clint said and gave Steve a big grin. The other man frowned. Dammit. Not convincing enough. Then the frown disappeared.

„Dance with me.“

_WHAT?_

Clint was proud that he didn‘t just gawked at Steve. Almost, but not quite.

„Uhm, sorry?“, he asked, because obviously this wasn‘t just some champagne he just had, it had to be one of those strong asgardian liquors that could knock Thor out. But Steve just smiled at him, reaching for his hand.

„Dance with me. I‘d like to dance and I‘m not horrible at it.“

„I am.“, Clint said, not making a move to take the offered hand. Steve‘s frown came back with a horrible look of rejection in his eyes. He let the hand fall.

„I‘m sorry. I… didn‘t realized you weren‘t interested. I just thought… sometimes, you‘re looking at me like I know I‘m looking at you and I thought… well, no harm done.“, Steve mumbled and turned around. Clint‘s felt hot and cold at the same time. He probably had to die now, because he was sure his heart would just spring out of his chest while his breathing stopped.

Steve _wanted_ to dance with him? Like… not for the mission, but for real?

„Wait. Please. I‘m sorry, I...“, he began and then the words stopped. What should he say? The glass in his hand gave a dangerous sound. But at least Steve stopped.

„You don‘t have to let me down easy, Clint. It‘s okay when you‘re not interested.“, Steve said, only honesty in his eyes. Clint gulped.

„I am. I… just don‘t know how to dance. Never learned. No need in the circus, and afterwards there was no need and I‘m not the kind of guy to send undercover for some fancy dates. They had Natasha for it or Coulson, because seriously, the guy’s a charmer when he wants to be but me? I‘m no good at it.“

The smile on Steve‘s face was blending and then the other man took his hand.

„I show you. Please. I won‘t even step on your feet, I promise.“, he said and there was even humor in his voice. Clint just nodded and put his glass on a table, ignoring the confused look an older woman gave him. Only looked at Steve who pulled him to the dancing floor, positioning first Clint‘s hands and then his own before starting to swing slightly. Still, Clint had to look down. It would be so embarrassing to step on Captain America‘s feet, even though the other man probably wouldn‘t even feel it.

„Didn‘t knew you danced with guys.“, Clint murmured and Steve laughed lightly.

„Bucky taught me, before the war. Even how to lead and believe me, that was awkward for the both of us. But that was the only experience before I came out of of the ice, it was kind of difficult, you know? And after… a few private dancing, nothing serious.“

Clint nodded, not knowing if he should be jealous of someone that‘s been dead for over eighty years. Probably not.

„Clint?“, Steve asked and he looked up. It was nice to be held like this, to swing around like this.

„Everything okay?“

Clint nodded and then shook his head slightly, laughing awkwardly.

„It‘s… just a new situation, you know?“

„You‘ve never been with a man before?“

Clint froze, shortly, but Steve noticed either way. Then Clint shrugged.

„Well, yes. But not… not dancing like, you know? More to blow of some steam or… when we were caught or something and torture didn’t get them what they wanted.“

Steve nodded and Clint was really thankful that he didn‘t say anything. When the song ended and a faster one began, Steve pulled him from the dance floor, the light smile back on his face.

„See? Wasn‘t that bad for a first dance, was it?“

Clint shook his head and laughed.

„No, not really. But don‘t think I‘ll ever be a pro.“

Then Steve tipped up his head, slowly.

„May I kiss you?“

If Clint wouldn‘t know better, wouldn‘t know that this guy was literally raised in the 20s and 30s were it had been a normal question, he would‘ve laughed in Steve‘s face. But knowing how Steve was raised? He could only nod, seeing the sparkling blue eyes before the other man leaned down and pressed his lips to Clint‘s, just barely. Barely enough to call it a kiss, but enough to make Clint hungry for more.

„We… should go out. After the mission, of course. Not now.“, Clint babbled and Steve nodded.

„I‘d like that.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
